Dr. Genome
| ja_voice = |name = Eagle}} Dr. Genome (ドクター・ゲノム, Dokutā Genomu) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime, and a member of the Knights of Hanoi. Appearance In LINK VRAINS, Dr. Genome has green hair with dark green spikes and brown eyes. On the left side of his face he wears a gray, yellow, green and red mask. He wears a white coat with blue trim, a white suit, and white boots. In real life, Dr. Genome has spiky green hair, red eyes and wears round glasses with red frames. His standard attire consists of a green coat, white shirt, white pants, and red shoes. Biography History 10 years before the the start of the series, Dr. Genome was one of Dr. Kogami's assistants who helped him plan and execute the Hanoi Project. Together with Kogami, Aso, and Clarissa Turner, he helped create the Ignis - six AI with free will based on the Lost Incident victims and the Duel Monsters attributes. When SOL Technologies infected Dr. Kogami with a computer virus to cover up the Hanoi Project, he helped recreate his consciousness inside the network, faithfully serving as a Knight of Hanoi ever since. Season one Doctor Genome first appeared inside LINK VRAINS by confronting McKendrick Kellenbocker on a cliff, who wished to know if he was Playmaker and had an Ignis. McKendrick told him that had no idea what he was talking about. Genome casted some glitter, causing McKendrick to fall asleep and fall off the cliff, but was saved by George Gore. Genome noted George was a Charisma Duelist who wasn't no longer in the Top 50 most popular duelists. George asked him what was done to McKendrick. Genome explained they placed a virus into him, and if George wished to cure him, he'd have to join The Knights of Hanoi to hunt Playmaker down. George yelled out he wouldn't be their lackey and was disgusted that the person would let McKendrick stay infected. Instead, Genome ordered him to tell Playmaker that if the latter wished to stop people from being infected, he should simply surrender himself to Genome. Genome left the offer to join the Knights of Hanoi and teleported away. Shortly after, posing as Playmaker, The Gore confronted the Knights of Hanoi, tossing them from their D-Boards and intercepting their programs. Genome arrived, and saw through George's disguise. The Gore confirmed this and removed his program. Genome was pleased, believing George would join their hunt after Playmaker. George denied this, replying he only came for McKendrick, and knew Playmaker's identity. Genome doubted that George knew Playmaker's identity, but agreed to Duel him, betting the virus-removal program for the identity. Before the Speed Duel began, Genome activated the Data Gale given to him by Faust and Baira, conjuring black tornadoes. Doctor Genome knew The Gore's tactic was to let the weak gain the upper hand, then make a counterattack, like an entertainment style. George confirmed this, surprising Genome with his answer. George rushed Genome, who summoned "Helixx Marmotroll", which would prevent George's strategy of boosting his monster's ATK. George was disappointed by Genome's turn, and summoned three of his "Gouki" monsters to Link Summon "Gouki Thunder Ogre". He used the monsters he used as Link Summon materials to search his Deck for more "Gouki" monsters. Genome anticipated this, seeing his observations were correct. George equipped "Gouki Thunder Ogre" with "Gouki Dark Mask", and placed a mask on himself, declaring he'll fight as a heel, adding the "Dark" prefix to himself and his monster. In addition, using "Gouki Poison Mist", Dark George spit out a purple liquid on Genome's face, dealing 700 LP damage. In addition, Dark George summoned another "Gouki Riscorpio", which "Dark Thunder Ogre" threw on "Helixx Marmotroll". The attack destroyed Dark George's monster, inflicting 300 LP damage on Dark George, whose "Dark Thunder Ogre" dealt 500 LP damage on Genome. Genome wanted Dark George's DNA, and wished to combine it with Playmaker's DNA to create an even more powerful DNA. Dark George was grossed out by his weirdness, and used his "Fighting Spirit" Skill to return "Gouki Riscorpio" on the field. Repeating his tactic, Dark George destroyed "Gouki Riscorpio", shaving his LP off by 300, to inflict 500 LP damage on Genome, and boosting the ATK of "Dark Thunder Ogre" to 3000. "Dark Thunder Ogre" destroyed Genome's "Helixx Marmotroll", but the latter's effect protected Genome's LP. Dark George claimed he had evolved because of his defeat against Playmaker. Thus, he changed his battling style, to a dark, heel one, that would do anything to win. Genome ignored this story, and still wished to find if Dark George had some DNA he could use, for that was something that cannot be changed, and preordained one's destiny. Resurrecting two of his "Helixx Marmotroll" with "Graveyard Incubation", Genome Link Summoned "Helixx Gothiclone", and had it attack "Dark Thunder Ogre". Both monsters could not be destroyed, and fell to the ground in a double knockout. Genome recalled this happened in the Duel against Playmaker, when "Decode Talker" and "Gouki The Great Ogre" clashed with each other. With that, Genome tributed "Helixx Dreadrat" to inflict 1200 LP damage to Dark George. Pointing out Genome's statement that DNA preordains one's destiny, Dark George swore to crush Genome for such limits. He brought out "Gouki Riscorpio" and "Gouki Twistcobra", and used the latter's effect to tribute the former and boost "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK to 5300, and played "Gouki Serpent Splash", to deal 3100 LP damage on Genome to end the Duel. Instead, Genome's "Regeneration Cure" prevented that damage, and summoned a "Helixx Token". Reviving "Hellix Dreadrat", Genome used it and "Hellix Token" to Link Summon "Helixx Necro Darwin". With "Gouki Twistcobra" destroyed, "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK was boosted and inflicted 500 LP damage on Genome. This time, Genome was protected by "Helixx Necro Darwin", and its ATK was doubled. "Helixx Gothiclone" clashed with "Dark Thunder Ogre", and the former's effect released "Helixx Necro Darwin" to inflict damage equal to its ATK. To save himself, Dark George discarded "Gouki Octostretch", halving down that damage, but fell on the ground, with 200 LP left. Dark George got back on his D-Board while Genome saw how tough his opponent was, and revived "Helixx Marmotroll" to active his Skill, "Preserve Species", that cut Dark George's LP and the ATK of "Dark Thunder Ogre" in half. Dark George crashed through a wall, having a hundred LP left, and barely able to stand on his D-Board. Genome forced Dark George's AI to remind him about Genome's tactics, showing Dark George that had no hope of winning. Playmaker logged in to LINK VRAINS, and joined the two. Genome noticed the Ignis was here, who claimed he had a name, Ai. Genome was surprised, to see that Ai was domesticated, like a pet. Ai denied this. Playmaker refused to help Dark George, and swore if he lost, he would laugh at his defeat. Dark George's mask dissolved, and George used "Gouki Face Turn" to destroy "Gouki Dark Mask" and revive his "Gouki Suprex". With his "Gouki Thunder Ogre" and "Gouki Suprex", George Link Summoned "Gouki The Master Ogre". Using "Gouki Rematch", George Special Summoned "Gouki Twistcobra" and "Gouki Riscorpio", then returned them to his hand to negate Genome's "Helixx" monster's effects. "Gouki Master Ogre" attacked Genome's "Helixx" monsters winning George the Duel. George cheered his victory, and a moment later, took the virus program from Genome. Genome was unamused by George evolving from a heel to a hero, but George stated this was only to amuse the crowd, being the number 1 entertainer. Genome swore he would regret defeating him and disappeared. Season two In LINK VRAINS, Spectre was told of the "new Playmaker", Soulburner, and his corresponding Ignis, Flame. Spectre was surprised to hear that during the Tower of Hanoi's construction, someone destroyed Cyberse World. Faust, believed the Ignis have fled, and Dr. Genome commented how troublesome that was. Spectre believed Soulburner was also a Lost Incident victim. Varis walked up to the group, who bowed to him, confirming that Soulburner's real name was Theodore Hamilton. Spectre pointed out no Ignis came to him, but was reminded that the Ignis won't come to him if he was to hunt them down and exterminate them. Faust explained they know the location of Yusaku and Takeru, proposing action towards them. Varis refused, stating such problems should be resolved through LINK VRAINS and that they should be left out of the real world. Since Playmaker was a tough foe, Varis proposed to simply observe the situation. He believed if the Ignis were to roam free, they'd eventually meet up with the others of their kind, as well as to pursue Bohman, the new foe Playmaker was fighting against. The Knights of Hanoi analyzed Bohman, pointing out this new foe of Playmaker's used a Link Spell. Varis denied that Bohman was a SOL Technologies mercenary, unlike George, who was just looking for a battle while searching for the Ignis. Spectre reminded Varis that Soulburner was also a dangerous target, who went with Playmaker through the gate. He did ridicule SOL Technologies for not doing anything about the gate, but did reopen LINK VRAINS. Varis pointed out that the public would not know of such things, and swore to defeat SOL Technologies and one day avenge his father. Varis stated the gate was opened by an Ignis, thus eliminating SOL Technologies as a suspect. Spectre was nevertheless interested in Blood Shepherd, whom Faust believed to even have some knowledge of Ignis coding. Varis denied that, for only he, his father and the Ignis themselves know of that. Due to the cyberspace the Ignis created, Varis feared they were developing much faster than expected, and would become a bigger threat. He felt Playmaker, who was helping Ignis, was also growing, with his newly incorporated Ritual and Fusion Summoning techniques. Before they went to deal with Playmaker, Varis asked everyone to come with him. With everyone logged out and regrouped, the group went to prison where Clarissa Turner was being held. Genome sensed the security system was flawed, and was nothing to the code of Tower of Hanoi, even added a virus so they would go undetected. Faust explained the system was set for them to walk unnoticed, for a time, which pleased Ryoken. Ryoken opened a cell, greeting Clarissa. She expressed her gratitude, sensing there was a fight incoming for her to participate in, which Ryoken confirmed. Just as the guards noticed Clarissa was gone, Varis and his team walked out of the prison, and he declared the return of the Knights of Hanoi. Dr. Genome and the rest of Varis' subordinates marched through the fake Cyberse World, destroying it with "Cracking Dragon". Following his comrades, Dr. Genome destroyed Echo programs created by Windy, the WIND Ignis. After he finished with them, Dr. Genome, along with Baira and Faust, rushed to Varis and watched his duel against Windy. They reported to Varis that they had finished their job and Dr. Genome commented that those Echo programs didn't have DNA, a comment which irritated Windy. After the duel was over, Dr. Genome, Baira and Faust activated the anti-Ignis program and were about to kill Windy, but before he could be terminated, he was saved by Lightning, who declared war against humanity. When Varis and Spectre entered Mirror LINK VRAINS alongside Playmaker's faction, Genome, Baira and Faust assisted them by monitoring their progress. When the doorway to Mirror LINK VRAINS closed they lost connection but fortunately were able to regain it thanks to Kolter. Deck Genome plays a "Helixx" Deck. His strategy involves summoning high level monsters without tributing and using them for Link Summons. Some of his cards involve preventing damage. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters